efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 78
|debut= none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #77 |nex= FSC #79|image = }} August 2015 saw the 78th edition of Forum Song Contest, held in Derry in the United Kingdom after the country's win in the last edition with Calvin Harris' song "Pray to God" (featuring HAIM). 35 countries participated, one more than last edition. While Austria and Spain withdrew, Brazil and Ireland returned after one-edition breaks in FSC 77. Furthermore, Japan re-joined the competition after a longer time of absence. Their return was successful, placing fourth. The winning entry was "Lean On" by Major Lazer, DJ Snake and Mø, competing for the United States. Italy got the second and the UK the third rank. The Host City Before we begin, let's talk a bit about our host city, the beautiful Derry, Northern Ireland. Officially called Londonderry, this historic port town is the second largest city in Northern Ireland. While the old walled city lies on the west bank of the River Foyle, Derry now spans both sides of the river, housing around 85,000 people in the city proper. In 2013, Derry became the first UK City of Culture, a well-deserved appointment, as this area has become well-known for its arts, architecture, and music. Among the greats from Derry include Nobel Prize-winning poet Seamus Heaney, poet Seamus Deane, playwright Brian Friel, writer and music critic Nik Cohn, artist Willie Doherty, socio-political commentator and activist Eamonn McCann, and bands such as The Undertones. One of the biggest tourist attractions are the murals painted by the Bogside Artists. The architecture in Derry is renowned and could be mostly ascribed to the fact that the historic city was formally planned. Late Georgian, Victorian and Edwardian constructions line the city's main thoroughfares. One major addition is Saint Eugene's Cathedral, one of Derry's primary churches. The Venue The Millennium Forum is a theatre and conference centre in Newmarket Street, Derry, Northern Ireland. Its modern entrance and Italian-styled piazza give theatre-goers' nights that sophisticated feeling. It was the first purpose built theatre in Derry and opened in 2001. It has a seating capacity of 1000 and the largest theatre stage in Ireland. It hosts entertainment of all kinds and can also be used as a meeting and conference venue. The Hosts Nadine Coyle may be most known as a member of the hit 2000s girl band Girls Aloud. This singer, actress and model has since released a solo album, Insatiable, in 2010, which did well in the UK and Ireland Indie charts. A native of our host city Derry, Nadine has done many commercial endorsements, as well as charity events, such as being part of a 2010 record-breaking tree planting event in her hometown. Nadine has announced that she is working on her second solo album. Patrick Kielty is a comedian and TV personality who made a name for himself as the host of Northern Ireland’s first comedy club “The Empire Laughs Back”. The BBC were quick to pick up on his ability to both provoke and charm in equal measure and his big break came in 1995 on Comic Relief’s Saint Patrick’s Day Special along side Ben Elton, Jo Brand and Sir Lenny Henry. His first two stand up titles went triple platinum and the award winning series “PK Tonight” for the BBC quickly followed. The Show Note: The non-voting country Cyprus was moved to the bottom, while it retained its original score of 41. The Results The Winner Major Lazer & DJ Snake feat. MØ - Lean On